To Love a Kitsune
by Nakamura-chan91
Summary: Traducción Itachi y Sasuke están a punto de descubrir un mundo donde los seres humanos son mantenidos por los demonios como mascotas y juguetes. Kyuubi compra a los hermanos Uchiha para que les sirvan a él y a su sobrino Naruto. Kyuubi/Itachi; NaruSasu;
1. Prologo

Title: To love a Kitsune

**Title:** **To love a Kitsune****.**  
**Author:** Hyrulehalfbreed  
**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke; Kyuubi/Itachi.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia está basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas y de propiedad de M. Kishimoto.  
**Summary: Traducción **Itachi y Sasuke están a punto de descubrir un mundo donde los seres humanos son mantenidos por los demonios como mascotas y juguetes. Kyuubi compra a los hermanos Uchiha para que les sirvan a él y a su sobrino Naruto. Kyuubi/Itachi; NaruSasu; Lemon; Mpreg.

**Advertencias:** Habrá violación , lemon y Mpreg. Kyuubi será el tío de Naruto y vivirá con él . Kyuubi es uno de los señores demoníacos que rigen su mundo y Naruto será su sucesor. Los personajes de mi historia no tendrán la misma edad , hago esto para que la historia quede mejor; a continuación pondré la edad de los chicos.

Sasuke: tendrá 16 años; Itachi: tendrá 21 años; Kyuubi: tendrá 23 años; Naruto: tendrá 18 años.  
**Traductora: **Nakamura-chan o Harryxdraco.

**Notas de Traductora: **Espero que les guste esta historia como me gustó a mí , queda claro que no soy la autora de esta fantástica historia. Que os quede claro que tengo en permiso de la Autora para traducir esta historia.

**Prólogo**

Un joven de pelo oscuro de 16 años aproximadamente se encontraba en ese momento encimado mirando en la ventana de la pequeña habitación que residían su hermano y él. La habitación era simple, sólo contenía un pequeño vestidor, y dos camas. Había también una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño que compartían. El muchacho de piel pálida parecía brillar comparado con el cuarto oscuro y lúgubre en el que se encontraba su hermano y él, hablando de su hermano, estaba en unas de las camas de esa habitación, se notaba que estaba agotado.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando vió que Itachi respiraba lentamente, sus cuidadores en tan sólo hace unos instantes acababa de salir de la habitación para asegurarse de que estaban obedientes y mansos. Ellos vinieron a darles órdenes para que hicieran las cosas como ellos dictaban, para así reconocerles como las mascotas que eran.

Sí mascotas, Sasuke y su hermano Itachi vivían en un mundo donde los seres humanos eran mantenidos por los demonios como mascotas, juguetes y esclavos. La mayoría de los demonios utilizaban a sus mascotas como juguetes sexuales, por desgracia para los muchachos; los Uchihas eran una raza que siempre había sido deseado por su belleza. Los dos en realidad son los últimos en su especie, en su incontrolable deseo por un Uchiha, los demonios los habían matado accidentalmente. (La mayoría murieron durante las relaciones sexuales que los demonios les tenían sometidos; ya que estos eran muy violentos).

Sus cuidadores decidieron que necesitaban saber cómo complacer a sus propietarios. Unos de los cuidadores bruscamente le cogió la de la espalda a Sasuke y le obligó a ver como el otro cuidador le enseñaba a Itachi la manera correcta de tener relaciones sexuales con su propietario. (En otras palabras violaron a Itachi) Sasuke desde su posición se sacudió con furia y lo único que quería era matar al cuidador, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada y, también estaba el hecho de que por culpa de un collar alrededor de su cuello le obligaba a obedecer a cada instrucción que le daban.

El muchacho vió que su hermano trataba de levantarse y enseguida fue a ayudarle. Sasuke lentamente bajó de la cama y caminó alrededor de Itachi para posteriormente colocar su mano sobre hombro del más mayor.

"¿Estás bien?" Itachi asintió y dijo suavemente:

"Sí, me alegro de que me lo hicieran a mí y no a tí." Sasuke miró a su hermano sorprendido y luego sonrió suavemente; lo único que no podían deshacer era el cariño que se tenían mutuamente. Itachi siempre se ponía en peligro para proteger a Sasuke, ya que este aún era virgen.

Lo que no sabían era que ese día iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Y todo empezó cuando su cuidador vino acompañado de un demonio, vestía de rojo y elegantes túnicas de oro, sus orejas de zorro eran de un rojo intenso, largo y suave acompañado de nueve colas en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Los dos humanos esperaron sorprendidos al ver que ese demonio se acercaba hacía ellos, cuando el demonio estuvo delante suyo inmediatamente miraron hacia el suelo ya que sus cuidadores una vez les dijeron que nunca podían mirar aun demonio a la cara , que si lo hacían era la cosa más estúpida que podrían hacer en su vida. Era la forma en la que impugnaban una posición sumisa, aunque el hombre levantó sus manos para agarrar a cada joven de la barbilla y obligar a que le vieran a los ojos. El demonio sonrió con satisfacción mostrando sus grandes dientes afilados, ya que consideraba que cada uno de ellos tenía un fuego oculto en sus puros ojos negros en el cual uno podía perderse fácilmente. Luego, con una profunda voz que envió escalofríos a los jóvenes que yacían sobre el suelo dijo:

"Me llevo a estos dos.

Continuará...


	2. Vendido?

Title: To love a Kitsune

**Title:** **To love a Kitsune****.**  
**Author:** Hyrulehalfbreed  
**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke; Kyuubi/Itachi.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia está basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas y de propiedad de M. Kishimoto.  
**Summary: Traducción **Itachi y Sasuke están a punto de descubrir un mundo donde los seres humanos son mantenidos por los demonios como mascotas y juguetes. Kyuubi compra a los hermanos Uchiha para que les sirvan a él y a su sobrino Naruto. Kyuubi/Itachi; NaruSasu; Lemon; Mpreg.

**Advertencias:** Habrá violación , lemon y Mpreg. Kyuubi será el tío de Naruto y vivirá con él . Kyuubi es uno de los señores demoníacos que rigen su mundo y Naruto será su sucesor. Los personajes de mi historia no tendrán la misma edad , hago esto para que la historia quede mejor; a continuación pondré la edad de los chicos.

Sasuke: tendrá 16 años; Itachi: tendrá 21 años; Kyuubi: tendrá 23 años; Naruto: tendrá 18 años.  
**Traductora: **Nakamura-chan o Harryxdraco.

**Notas de Traductora: **Espero que les guste esta historia como me gustó a mí , queda claro que no soy la autora de esta fantástica historia. Que os quede claro que tengo en permiso de la Autora para traducir esta historia.

Capítulo I

_Vendido?_

**Flashback**

Kyuubi el demonio de las nueves de colas; uno de los nueve señores que gobernaba esas tierras, se embarcó en una misión… para encontrar un regalo para su sobrino, Naruto. Esta es la razón por la que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del gran edificio; buscando una mascota para Naruto. Kyuubi quería una mascota Humana para él ya que había alcanzado la pubertad...

El señor que llevaba ese lugar dijo que había algo especial que estaba seguro que le interesaría , a si que por ese algo _**especial**_ se encontraba en ese momento ahí. Kyuubi rodó sus ojos pensando, "_Espero encontrar algo de mi agrado ...por que si no ..ya verán_."

El mantenimiento de ese lugar no era tan bueno, como lo decía el señor que se encontraba a su lado tartamudeando solo por la presencia de un demonio de la alta clase. Unos de los guardianes dijo algo que atrajo su atención, "Tenemos dos jóvenes Uchiha aquí, son los últimos de su especie. "

Kyuubi levantó una ceja con esa declaración y pensó ' _Uchiha's huh? Si mal no recuerdo, son conocidos por su belleza. Piel pálida, cabello oscuro, delgados músculos, y en sus ojos negros al enfadarse se ponen rojos... Huh...me gustaría verlo, si definitivamente voy a verlo_. " lentamente sonrió, causando que con ello los demás comenzaran a caminar más rápido por el miedo.

Por último, el cuidador se detuvo delante de una puerta con fuertes bloqueos en él, lentamente empezó a deshacerlos diciendo:

"El mayor, se llama Itachi y el más joven es Sasuke. Ellos son hermanos. "Kyuubi asintió registrando la información en su mente, en signo de desesperación pisó fuertemente el suelo, el joven a su lado rápidamente empezó a quitar los candados en silencio; no quería enfadar a un demonio de su rango, el último bloqueo fue deshecho y se abrió la puerta.

Paseó sus ojos por la habitación para dar con dos figuras en ella , pensaba que se desilusionaría pero lo que vió ahí no le desilusionó, al contrario estaba complacido. Su pelo oscuro brillaba como una luz, aunque el del más joven era como una mezcla entre el azul y negro impactante. El varón de más edad llevaba puesto una camiseta y pantalón de cuero que se adherían en su cuerpo, el joven muchacho vestía de la misma manera, la única diferencia es que él tenía pantalón corto.

_'Que pena que ya estén usados?_ " pensó, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacía ellos. Al estar frente a lo jóvenes e apoderó de la barbilla de cada uno; obligando a que levantaran la mirada. Era cierto lo que decía acerca de que uno podía perderse dentro de ojos negros, que tenía en su interior un fuego oculto. Sonriendo pensó_. _" _Esto será divertido. Y mira que vine solo a por el de Naruto, pero no puedo dejar atrás al otro, el condenado está demasiado sexy. Siempre cabe la posibilidad que el otro sea mio. De hecho creo que lo haré_. " su sonrisa creció con ese pensamiento.

Sin pensarlo más les dijo a los cuidadores:

" Me llevo a estos dos."

**Fin del Flashback**

Aunque Itachi sabía cómo ocultar sus emociones; sus ojos se ampliaron a mas poder al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke aunque evidentemente era igual a su hermano, no pudo evitar mirar a los cuidadores para que estos se negaran, pero su deseo no se cumplió al ver que este asentía .

"Como comprenderás Kyuubi-sama ellos son la última especie, entonces el costo es más caro... "

Kyuubi al escucharle rápidamente alcanzó en su túnica el dinero requerido y se los entregó a los guardianes que cogieron el dinero codiciosamente. Luego le entregó al señor dos correas, que inmediatamente le pudieron a los humanos. Kyuubi sonrió mientras jalaba de la correa y les dijo a los jóvenes:

"Levántense, ahora".

Itachi ascendió rápidamente, su hermano siguió el ejemplo para evitar que le jalaran mas duro de la corea o para evitar recibir un castigo. Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando empezó a salir de la puerta uno de los guardianes agarró su culo, con un aullido el muchacho le dió un palmada para que acelera el ritmo. El criador mientras se reía bajamente dijo:

"Por favor, regrese en cualquier momento Lord Kyuubi-sama."

Itachi miró a Sasuke incrédulo y al ver a su hermano que tenía su misma cara, adivinó que estaban pensando lo mismo; no podía creer que estuviera con unos de los demonios que gobernaba ese mundo tan horrible. Sasuke gruñó con ese pensamiento, él siempre había creído que después de que le vendieran a él y su hermano ellos se escaparía de su dueño y vivirían en el bosque...Pero ahora todas sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas.

Sasuke enterró sus dientes con frustración y esperó a su hermano preguntándose cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo en esa situación! Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver que estaban saliendo al exterior.

Itachi y Sasuke pestañearon rápidamente tratando de apartar la vista, no habían estado a fuera en años y se sintieron en el paraíso al darles el aire tan fresco y puro en la cara. La cosa era, sin embargo, que en vez del sol que esperaban encontrar, había nubes dispuestos a soltar una cantidad de agua en cualquier segundo. (Como no si en la época de naruto había coches, en esta historia pondré carruajes).

Un transporte estaba en frete a ellos esperado; Kyuubi adelantándose hizo una señal para que habría la puerta del carruaje, el demonio que los esperaba rápidamente abrió la puerta para que entraran.

**Itachi POV**.

Suspirando, Me senté frente al señor de los demonios y mi hermano siguió mi ejemplo, ambos tratamos de evitar el contacto con el demonio, pero me encontré mirándolo en varias ocasiones. El demonio no estaba tan mal realmente, sus ojos de un profundo y atrayente rojo brillante, cabello largo rojo que caía por su espalda hacía su cintura, y por lo que pude ver era alto.

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y haciendo y rápidamente miré lejos con la esperanza de que él no haya notado. Me obligué a mi mismo a mirar por la ventana, al parecer estábamos llendo hacía las afueras de la ciudad donde se divisaba el Palacio del señor. Me llevé una sorpresa al mirar el lugar era enorme; cuando seguía mirando oí que a mi lado mi hermano lanzo un pequeño grito de sorpresa y el demonio rió entre diente por diversión.

Tragué duro cuando oí de aquel sonido, enviándome escalofríos de arriba a bajo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa, solamente temblar ligeramente.

**Itachi FIN POV.**

Kyuubi se levantó con gracia, cuando el transporte llegó a la entrada al palacio. Con un rápido movimiento tiró de la correa; indicándole con eso que le siguieran. Y lo hicieron tan rápido como podían, ya que cuando entraron al palacio vieron a los guardias y agentes de todo el mundo haciendo todo tipo de trabajos. (Son todos los demonios) La mayoría de ellos se detuvieron a mirar a los recién llegados y tan rápido les miraban apartaban la mirada, no quería que su señor se enojara.

Kyuubi rápidamente subió las escaleras y torció a través de muchos pasillos que era difícil concentrarse en el camino, por lo que Itachi perdió la pista. De repente el señor se detuvo delante de un gran puerta de madera que tenía diversos diseños tallados en ella. Al abrir la puerta, los hermanos se fijaron que era un dormitorio grande, pero pronto se cerró después de que entraron. Kyuubi tiró de las coreas, era evidente que no les dejarían salir de ahí.

Después de mirar alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí dijo:

"Sasuke ven y siéntate en la cama."

Sasuke amplió sus con pánico y miró a su hermano para pedir ayuda, pero este no le ofreció ninguna solución. Tragó duro y caminó hacia adelante y sentó en la cama, Kyuubi tomó la correa que Sasuke llevaba en cuello y lo ató unos de los pilares en la cabeza de la cama.

Kyuubi empezó a buscar algo en la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de la cama; finalmente pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando y alzó para que Sasuke lo vea, era una cinta naranja y roja. Sasuke miró la cinta con confusión, pero luego se dispersa la confusión al ver que el demonio se acerca a él para luego atarle la cinta al cuello. Sasuke estrechó sus ojos y hasta llegó a rasgar la cinta, pero no sirvió de nada porque recibió un gruñido de advertencia por parte del demonio.

Tan solo unos segundos después se abrió la puerta una vez más para mostrar a un joven zorro con el pelo rubio, los ojos más brillantes y azules que habían visto en su vida, piel bronceada, orejas de zorro y cinco rabos. El muchacho de hermoso ojos inmediatamente se quedó parado en la entrada al ver a Sasuke. Kyuubi sonrió al ver al niño y dijo alegremente:

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, este es tu regalo se llama Sasuke."

Continuara...


End file.
